choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Your Character in Red Carpet Diaries is the main protagonist of the Red Carpet Diaries series. Although her default name is "Jessica Clark", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Her appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Background Inspired by the famous actress Victoria Fontaine, Your Character moved to California from Iowa to pursue your dream of becoming a renowned actress. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party * Chapter 3: Everybody Starts Somewhere... * Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers * Chapter 5: The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD * Chapter 6: Day One Drama * Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming * Chapter 8: The Long Con * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas * Chapter 10: Crash and Burn * Chapter 11: Wild and Free * Chapter 12: Broken Arted * Chapter 13: Rock Bottom * Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer * Chapter 15: Take Two! * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 *Chapter 1: Toast Of The Town *Chapter 2: Leveling Up *Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-les *Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star *Chapter 5: Going Public...Persona *Chapter 6: Are You Ready To RUMBLE? *Chapter 7: A Shot Across The Bow... *Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple *Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain *Chapter 10: Fired-storm *Chapter 11: Take Two *Chapter 12: The Underdogs *Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up *Chapter 14: I'll Take The High Road *Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! *Chapter 16: Happily Ever After... Right? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward... Relationships Chazz Javellana Chazz is your high school best friend turned aspiring Hollywood agent. He immediately signs you as his client, having faith that Your Character will be the next up and coming star. In Book 2, Chapter 10, he is forced to drop you as a client to keep his job and feels bad about it. Matt Rodriguez Your Character first meets Matt at John Castle's mansion where he immediately takes a liking to you, helped on by your shared childhood fixation with the television show Pegasus Squad. Despite being newly acquainted, he confides in you his true feelings about the strains of being a Hollywood star and openly expresses how pleased he is to have met you. He is a potential love interest whom your auditioning to play a potential couple in Markus Von Groot's film Tender Nothings. It's revealed in Chapter 4, that he still has yet to contact you since his birthday party. He is one of you love interests. Seth Levine Seth is Your Character's neighbor from across the hall throughout Book 1. He quickly takes a liking to Your Character, inviting you out shortly after you meet. He is one of you love interests whom you grow closer to if you accompany him to a stand up show. Teja Desai You first meet Teja at Matt Rodriguez's party, helping her place her last bet in roulette. She admits that Your Character is one of the only people she has enjoyed meeting at celebrity parties. She is one of you love interests. Victoria Fontaine As an aspiring actress, Your Character adores Hollywood star Victoria Fontaine but is deeply disappointed upon experiencing the actress's diva qualities. Although unimpressed by your lack of Hollywood status, she acts with hostility towards you after recognising you as a potential threat as pointed out by the Bartender at Matt's party. She is one of you love interests. Markus Von Groot Your Character is vying for a role in his film Tender Nothings. Their professional relationship is initially rocky but later he becomes very impressed by you. Victoria mentions Markus treats the character with preferential treatment and as if you can do no wrong. Thomas Hunt Even though you briefly see him in Book 1, Chapter 1, he only introduces himself to you in Book 1, Chapter 16, at the premiere of your movie Tender Nothings and says he considers working with you in the future. In Book 2, Chapter 2, you have the option of accompanying him to a speakeasy and get to know him a bit better. Your Character has the option of joking with him by potentially asking him if he wanted her number, all he had to do was ask. He takes her as being serious and replies back with saying that she obviously mistook his intentions. Once Your Character reveals she was just joking, he tells you about his upcoming project and it is hinted at that the two of you almost kissed if Thomas hadn't stopped it. If Your Character asks if she did something wrong, he replies back that he doesn't want to do anything you'd both regret. However, the two part ways with a promise of someday, somehow, they'll make something beautiful. This come to fruition after Viktor Montmartre fires you. He is quick to offer you the lead in his film The Last Duchess, and throughout chapters 11 and 12 in Book 2, the two of you continue to get to know each other on a more deeper level. It's revealed in the final chapter of Book 2, that he is one of your love interests. Addison Sinclair The two of you become friends when Matt takes you out to Vegas in Book 1. In Book 2, Chapter 12, a premium scene with her allows for things to go to the next level. It's revealed she is one of your love interests. Character Customization Face & Hair RedCarpetDiariesFace.png|Faces RedCarpetDiariesHair.png|Hair Outfit Choices in Book 1 RedCarpetDiariesOutfit.png|Initial outfits RDCRedCarpetOutfit.png|Red Carpet Dresses RCD More Casual Outfit.jpg|Casual outfits RCD Red Dress.png|Red dress RCD Actress Outfit.png|Theater dramatic outfit RCD Matt BDay Party.png|Matt's Birthday Party RCDSubtlySexy.PNG|Clubbing outfit RCD Red Lingerie.jpg|Red Lingerie RCD Vintage Dress.png|Vintage dress RCD Dress for con job.png|First Con Job RCD First TV Interview.png|First T.V. Interview RCD Country outfit.jpg|Country outfit Outfit Choices in Book 2 RCD Book 2 Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial Outfits RCD Black Lingerie.jpg|Black Lingerie RCD Celebrity Dance Off.jpg|Celebrity Dance Off RCD Effortlessly Cool Outfit.png|Effortlessly Cool outfit BlackMCSpyOutfit.png|Spy Bikini Face 1 RCDBook2MCSpyoutfit.png|Spy Bikini Face 2 RCD Chic Dress.jpg|Chic Dress RCD Workout Outfit.png|Workout Gear RCD Spy Outfit.png|Spy Suit RCD Swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit RCD Date w Chadley.png|Date with Chadley RCD Wintry Glam.png|Wintry Glam outfit WintryglamRCDBookTwoMC.png|Wintry Glam outfit Face 2 Face2MCBreakupOutfit.png|Breakup With Chadley Outfit RCD Pajamas.png|Pajamas AlternateMCPaGlamOutfit.png|Pa Glam Outfit Face 2 RCD Duchess Costume.png|Duchess Costume NattyNobleCostumeforFace2MC.png| Natty Noble Outfit with Face 2 BillowandBreezeCostumeOutfitFace2MC.png|Billow and Breeze Outfit LeadingLacyOutfit.png|Leading Lacy Outfit AlternateMCinLeadingLacyOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Leading Lacy Outfit Outfit Choices in Book 3 RCD Initial Outfits.png|Initial Outfits RedCarpetDiairesBook3VacayVibes.jpg|'Vacay Vibes' outfit RCD Midsummer Costume.jpg|Midsummer Play Costume RCD Fangirl.jpg|'Fangirl' outfit RCD Face 4 Alternate MC Fangirl Outfit.png|Alternate MC wearing 'Fangirl' outfit Miscellaneous TenderNothingsBillboard.png|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard TenderNothingsPoster01.jpeg|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard W/o Victoria RCD_MC_on_Chic_Magazine.jpg|Your Character on the front cover of Chic ChicMagazinewithPremiumoutfit.png|Alternate MC in Chic Dress MCsocialmediaprofileusername.png|Your Character's Social Media Username ThreateningnotetoRCDMC.png|Threatening Note from Viktor to Your Character in BK2, CH.7 MysteriousnotefromThomasHuntinRCDBook2Ch10.png|Mysterious Note From Thomas Hunt to MC In BK 2 Ch. 10 Theduchessscript.png|The Duchess Script RCDFemaleFace2asTheDuchess.png|As the Duchess RCD Ruby Ring Engagement Ring.png|Engagement Ring 1 RCD South Seas Pearl Engagement Ring.png|Engagement Ring 2 RCD Diamond Engagement Ring.png|Engagement Ring 3 Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 and Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3. * Her age is confirmed to be 22 in Book 1, Chapter 4. * In Book 1, her last name is not revealed; she is given the last name alias 'Martins' in Las Vegas to avoid attention from the public/paparazzi. ** In Book 3, Chapter 1, her last name becomes choosable. The default is Clark. * If the player decides to keep the name Jessica, she shares the same forename as Jessica Greene from Most Wanted, Book 1. * The default name Jessica is of Hebrew origin and means "gift to behold". It's the mixture of the Hebrew names Jess (which means "gift") and Iscah (which means "to behold"). * The default surname Clark is of English origin and means: Clerk, secretary, scribe. * The main character is one of eleven characters in the game whose full name (first and last names) is customisable. The others are the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], the [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (Platinum)|MC from Platinum]], the [[Your Character (Open Heart)|MC from Open Heart]], the [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance]], the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], and the [[Your Character (Wishful Thinking)|MC from Wishful Thinking]]. * On March 25, 2018, it was revealed that if one is to play Book 1 now, PB has changed the altercation between Your Character and Victoria, the latter no longer pulls your hair. * At the end of Book 1, it is hinted that Your Character may end up working in a project with Thomas Hunt in Book 2. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, Your Character gets the opportunity to compete in Celebrity Dance Off, which seems to be paying homage to [https://dancingwiththestars.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_Wiki Dancing With the Stars]. ** Additionally, as of Book 2, Chapter 1, she is no longer neighbors with Gloria and Seth due to Your Character moving into a new home now that she is a rising star. * In Book 2, Chapter 7, Your Character's social media username is revealed to be StraightOuttaIowa, which is a reference to the 2015 film Straight Outta Compton. * Her first acting appearance was her middle school's production of Annie. * She had a pet hamster called Hieronymouse in the past. * In Book 3, Chapter 1, the player decides which of two movies to talk to Leland about. ** The Diagnosis - a chilling psychological thriller about a psychiatrist who may not be able to trust her own mind ** (title not given) - a super smart rom com about a CEO of a tech start-up who falls in love with a programmer building a rival app. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Celebrities